Pretty When You Cry
by littlewolfdiaries
Summary: Timothy Shepard has a new recruit and Ponyboy Curtis has a new interest - which happens to be in the form of a girl. The Hallmarks aren't exactly what they seem. A fake smile can only so long, right?
"COME ON," I tugged on my Two-Bit's denim clad arm. Truthfully, I was afraid of being on this side of town for so long. No one had been jumped recently but I think every greaser had a lingering fear of it happening. I mean, the Socs showed they weren't afraid to jump us before. By us I sadly mean me, but lots of other guys, too. Would morning time make things any different? "We're gonna be late."

It was a sunny morning; a Monday. You could easily say school was the last place I wanted to be on a day like this. I could picture us playing football, and I longed to be doing that rather than this. Getting tackled by Steve Randle suddenly seemed appealing.

"Oh, who gives a shit? Pardon my language, young children." Two-Bit Mathews kicked a nearby tin trash can just to hear the commotion it'd cause. I think he felt immense pleasure when not only one dog started barking, but three. That's Two-Bit for you. They were poodles. School route goes through Soc territory. "I got too many detentions to count."

Johnny jogged to catch up with us. He was afraid of it happening, too. "Is that Tim?"

Curly Shepard ran across the street. He'd been out of the reformatory for a week, at most. He says he likes staying with Tim, but if he does, why keep getting in trouble all the time? "What're y'all doin' on this side 'a town?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, gripping the left shoulder strap of my bookbag. "Walking to school."

People call Curly a dumb hood. And for the most part, I got to agree with them. But he isn't all too stupid - he's smart. Street-like, street-smart. He's got another kind of knowledge that I don't have much of. Soon enough, he'll be smarter than his brother Tim.

"Feel like goin' to school today, buddy? Get that important education that's so vital to the success of young teens everywhere?" When Curly looked at him sideways, Two-Bit burst out laughing and took a swig of his flask. My eyes wondered up to the blue sky.

Curly fingered the denim of his jean pockets. "Tell ya the truth?"

When we nodded, Curly continued with a smirk. "There's two new girls in town. Real smokin', I'm hoping to see 'em at school. I mean, they gotta be there. And not no one can resist the Shepard charm."

We all had a retort to the last part of his statement that we kept to ourselves. "My brother's got a new recruit," Curly told us casually as he searched all his pockets for a cigarette.

"He does, now? Who might this suspicious character be?" Two-Bit always talked so funny. I think he made himself laugh more than anyone else did.

Curly cupped his hands around a cigarette to light it. I was suddenly reminded of that scar on my finger. It made a good story, it really did. "This kid. Name's Daniel. He's new in town, too. He digs alright. Working on makin' him look tougher 'cause he's kind of hippie-ish." He paused for a drag. "Tim likes him a lot. He's moved up higher than TJ Nivers and he's only been 'ere for a day or two."

Johnny whistled lowly at that. "Glory," he breathed. These things didn't have much effect on Johnny, but what Curly said was flat out unheard of. No one moved up that high - not that quick. He shook his head.

"'Heard he's this fine house. And, man, he's already been sellin' since he was younger than us. He's from MA, I think. Maybe Rhode Island. No greasers or Socs there - just tie dyed T-shirts and equal social classes."

I looked away. See, I took a short trip to Connecticut with my dad once. Brought it up the other day, in front of Darry, but he didn't remember it. Soda didn't either. They said that it never happened. You can't just make up things like that.

Darry acted like I was crazy. And Soda, he gave me that pitiful look, too. He gave me those looks when I woke up from a nightmare crying, though he'd never admit it. Darrel and Sodapop are my older brothers.

"That's cool," I coughed. I didn't want anyone to know I'd been doing it again. Zoning out, that is. They'd tell Darry and Darry would be mad and Soda would know and then everyone would know. "A life without social class divisions sounds like a real snooze-fest, man." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That cough," Two-Bit tsked. "Signs that you're dying, my friend. Black lungs... Pure black."

Curly handed me his cigarette which I willingly took. I know, I know. Smoking is bad, but it sure is addictive. "Your liver, Keith. I'd watch that. _Signs that you're dying, my friend_."

I smirked and took a few drags. My thoughts fell to Johnny behind us - he didn't like me hanging out with Curly. I gave him back the cigarette.

"Clever," Two-Bit only drank some more from his silver flask. "Let's go lift some stuff 'fore school starts. 'Didn't eat yet."

The walk to the convenience store was quick 'cause we talked the whole way. Curly was talking about a party he wanted Tim to throw, mostly. Two-Bit mentioned a quiz he planned to fail. And Johnny, well, Johnny didn't say much of anything.

"You baggin' it or am I?" Curly raised a single eyebrow. I'd been trying to master that skill for a while. Lifting only one eyebrow seemed impossible but it looked tuff. When I did it, I looked like I was in pain.

"Well, you're good at stealing smokes... And they should have Coke, Pepsi, candy; the works. I'm good at liftin' those."

"Yeah, but if we both went in... This is Soc side, man. We're hoods."

I tried stealing once. I wanted to try to replace my smoking habit. I had sweat marks all on my T-shirt not long after entering the store. I can lie real well but drinking and shoplifting ain't ever going to be my thing. Drinking is just rough all on its own.

"Six Cokes," Curly dealt out the sodas he'd stolen. "Some chocolate. 'Grabbed two muffins at the desk."

He gave Johnny and I the muffins. Curly'd take candy over a muffin any second of any day. Two-Bit, too. He knew I liked to try to be healthy when I could. If my lungs are black I might as well keep everything else in check, you dig?

I twisted the top to my soda, letting a snake hiss escape. "Why six?"

"Deal was convincing," he said. I was worried that all that time in the reformatory had him counting six of us and not four. Two-Bit gave a proud, ecstatic grin.

"He's watching for deals and gettin' 'em for free!" He clapped Curly on the back.

Johnny gave a rare smile. He took a sip of his drink. I don't know how Curly managed to steal all of that. How do you steal a muffin? A muffin at the front desk, at that! "Guess we oughta to head to school."

When we entered school we had to run to class to avoid being classified as tardy. I didn't like being late, but I was never angry when I was. Can't say the same for Darry.

I wouldn't see Two-Bit much throughout the day. I had two with Curly, one with Johnny. The classes I had with Shepard included Johnny, but my others had neither 'cause I'm in a ton of smart classes. See, I skipped a year and Johnny stayed back a year. And Curly is my age, but his grade is one higher because of his birthday. But in the end, none of that matters because I skipped a year.

"Mr. Curtis, Shepard." The homeroom teacher managed a knowing smile, marking something on a clipboard. "Real close there. I assume the healthy breakfast was worth it?"

We looked like total hoods; arms overflowing with our school things and sodas and wrappers. Curly made a show of dunking his trash in the basket. I gulped down the remainder of my soda. Why waste the caffeine? I could tell we were amusing the class. Probably disgusting the few Socs, too.

What did Dally always say? Can't win 'em all.

I sat next to Curly in the back of the room.

Mrs. O'Leary took over after Mr. Roman finished his announcements and taking attendance. All the girls liked Roman 'cause he's young. I liked him 'cause I could tell he was from the East side. When I glanced over my shoulder out the window, I noticed something new.

The two nosy girls of the grade were sitting next to someone. She was a few seats to the left, but still in the back row. I had a feeling Mary and Shirley followed her. 'Cause they'd never choose to sit in the back if they didn't have to. Attention reasons, mostly.

She had a round, heart shaped face. She wasn't chubby at all. In fact, she was really thin. I never really felt a certain way about girls, but she made my heart flutter. It was a funny sensation. She looked delicate, like a pristine white snowflake.

What did I do to get an angel-like broad such as herself in my class?

Or was I in hers? I was the one who skipped a grade. _She's fourteen, too._ Quickly I found a flaw in my train of thought for I was reminded, yet again, of my grade skipping. She was fifteen. Maybe it was best for Curly to go for her, then. She certainly didn't appear fourteen nor fifteen.

In all the books I've read and all the movies I've seen, the girl was never older than the guy. Her eyes were large. I'd never seen anyone with such big eyes, but they were unique. They were blue and gray. A muted navy without a sparkle. Glory, she was something.

"She's real good, huh?" Curly whispered in my ear. He saw her, too. At least then I knew I wasn't going crazy. The more I stared, the more she resembled a china doll. "Know what I just thunk, man?"

"What?" I mumbled, eyes never leaving the girl.

"She looks an awful lot like Daniel," Curly said.

"Ms. Hallmark," the teacher coached, a hand on the girl's back. Mrs. O'Leary made her stand in the front of the room. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Daniel _Hallmark_ ," Curly was either grinning or scowling.

I hated when teachers did things like that, especially with her being new. Mrs. O'Leary was around her mid-forties, I think. She had flaming orange hair. It was dull and split at the ends.

"Um," the girl started in a high, uncomfortable voice. "My name's Alice Rose."

When Mrs. O'Leary asked her about moving, still in the spotlight of our class, the girl's tight smile only became more severe. I knew it was torturous for her; she was trying to be polite, I could see it in the way her eyes widened for a millisecond as she glanced at the floor every-so-often, maybe in annoyance.

When she talked there was something familiar about her voice. It was like my mother's, and it felt like home when each syllable of each word she spoke slid off her tongue. But there was something else. Something Dallas would like. "I came from, uh, Bos- Massachusetts. Just a few days ago."

"Why Tulsa of all places?" Mrs. O'Leary sipped on her hot coffee, ankles crossed as she sat on her desk. I was curious about that myself 'cause it's not every day we get a new kid.

Curly and I fought a smile when she sighed deeply. "It's really not that unusual," -"Mrs. O'Leary," the teacher reminded. "Right. It's not like Tulsa's some teensy city. Not like the ones we got at home, anyway."

She had an accent. Glory, I'd never of guessed she'd have an accent. It was like an exact replica of Dally's, but softer and not as harsh. It wasn't as noticeable. But maybe I was just numbed to it because of being around Dallas so much. I think it might of been extremely evident to everyone else.

She had most of my other classes. We didn't sit near each other in none of them, though. She had advanced classes just like me. The day went by a lot faster after that. Maybe I was just caught in my thoughts.

xxx

"PASS THE CAKE, will you?" Johnny pleaded. "I'm starving over here."

Two-Bit squinted, taking his time in cutting a dark chocolate slice.

"You telling Superman 'bout the new car we got?" Steve asked Sodapop. He must of forgotten entirely about the car's origin. Soda opened his mouth only to shut it as Darry trudged into the kitchen. My eyelids felt heavy, like some kind of iron weights.

Two-Bit grinned. "Oh, you mean the one you guys stole?"

A chorus of curses were tossed his way.

"Why are you swearing at me?" He whined, handing a paper plate to Johnny without breaking eye contact with my older brother. "You should be swearing at these goddamned hoods!"

You could call it strange how Socs call greasers hoods and it's offensive, but when another greaser calls his buddy a hood it's almost affectionate. None of us were really hoods except for Dally Winston, though. Not in our gang.

Darry ran a hand down his face. "Two-Bit, please." He growled at his weak attempt to start trouble, reaching for the cake Two-Bit had just finished retrieving a slice from. "Think about it this way," he smirked, knowing we would go wild at the statement. "I'll bet you that entitled little Soc won't even notice. But, hey, if they do, then there's always consequences - only if they catch 'em, though. Sound good?"

Two-Bit gasped, putting a dramatic hand to his chest.

Steve blinked. "Now this is just shocking," he shook his head before proceeding to down a glass of orange juice. Never in my life did I picture Darry telling Soda he could steal a car. Darry had navigated his way past the coats and things on the floor to the door. He had to work, of course. Weekends, weekdays - no exceptions. I've just grown used to the fact that he's always at work. He was heading to his second job now since I'm already out of school.

Soda's eyebrows knit together as he noticed my pajamas. I took a nap after school which is unusual for me, I guess. I've been real sleepy lately.

Johnny shrugged and put his nearly clean paper plate on the table. He headed towards my shared room a few minutes later as I was tugging on a shirt. "You're always 'wake when the gang's here. What's up, man?" He asked in a soft voice at the threshold.

"Just tired," I said as I ran a comb through my hair. "Why? We going somewhere?"

"I don't know, man. I think Steve and Soda wanna wait up for Dal, but Two-Bit wants 'ta do somethin' instead 'a waiting."

"Like what?" I didn't bother asking where Dally was because I knew it was nothing I needed to know. There was a certain ferocity that was present in only Dallas Winston. It was an animalistic hunger for more that we, other members of the Curtis gang, didn't have.

Sometimes I'm not sure if Dally can really be classified as a Curtis. He kind of does his own thing. You can't really put a label on Dallas Winston.

When Johnny didn't have an immediate answer I lingered into the kitchen, again. The only difference was now I was properly dressed. Soda was drinking chocolate milk from the carton, so I scolded him. Darry hated when we did that. "What the plans for tonight?" I directed my attention towards both my brother and Steve. "I thought you two were working?"

Steve scoffed. "When are we not?"

From the looks of it, they got off early. Maybe it was the usual time. Naps always screw up my time schedule. They get me in a bad mood, too. Steve's been skipping school sometimes to pick up shifts at the DX.

Two-Bit put a slice of cake right in front of me. I'd probably never turn down cake, but the sight of it was getting to be sickening. Not sickening, exactly, but less appetizing. Still, I dug in. Two-Bit whistled to grab my attention. "I figure you'd rather not be stuck 'ere waiting for Winston to show, so being the kind person I am, I'll take you and Johnnycakes for a stroll uptown strip, you dig? We can wait that goddamned elf out and have some fun at the same time."

"You just wanna see Kathy," Sodapop teased.

"On the contrary, brother." Two drawled. "We've been split for ...shit, I think eight days, now."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it, Mathews." Steve held his index finger towards him in a deadly, accusing manner. "Up for poker, Sod?"

'Sod' was a new nickname my brother acquired. It was a shorter version of the already short Soda. Pretty stupid, if you ask me. But to each their own, I guess. Did I say that right? I've been wondering 'bout that saying.

Johnny flicked on the faucet in the bathroom. I watched as he splashed the clear, incandescent water on his face. He was finished soon, patting his face dry with a soft red facecloth. His father hit him again last night. It wasn't as bad as he'd endured regularly, but it was humbling.

Sometimes I wished I could relate to what that was like, so I'd have something better to tell him when he came to me purple.

"It's early, but we could still begin our journey now." Two-Bit told us. How he could talk so foolishly and keep a straight face eluded me. "Boy, I am just itching to scout out a girl for you."

Two-Bit walked a ring around Johnny with narrowed eyes. He was studying him, almost. "Small, darkish hair, skinny. Named somethin' like Melissa. Quiet and cute."

"Glory," I blurted. "That was something straight out of a horror movie."

"Are you calling me horrible, Curtis?"

"Horror and horrible are not related words."

"Actually, I am pretty positive that they are."

 **. . .**

"Why don't we just..." Two-Bit trailed off, slinging an arm around his girl. "Why don't we just head to The Diner?"

I groaned. "Come on, Two-Bit, you said we could go back home 'n see what's up with the gang." Under my breath I murmured something about how the whole idea of the stroll was to wait out Dallas,not to just get dinner ourselves.

"Then my girl came," he ruffled my hair and I wanted to kill him. "You'll understand soon, little one."

Johnny was amused our exchange, choking on a laugh. Kathy nuzzled her head into Two's shoulder. Out of all the girls of the gang, she was probably my favorite just because of her happy-go-lucky personality. I did have a slight crush on Sandy, though.

"We oughta find you a girlfriend, Curtis." Kathy gave a small smile when I glared at her. "I mean," she laughed, "it's about time."

My jaw dropped in shock and probably denial. "He's never had a girl!" I tried to argue in exasperation. Johnny had an excuse; he didn't like girls. Not at all meaning he liked boys, but he just wasn't interested in girls that way.

They appealed to him, of course, but with his mother acting so cruelly towards him he just wasn't emotionally ready to have a relationship with some broad. There wasn't anything a girl could do for him.

"Johnny doesn't need a girlfriend." Two-Bit concluded. "Because he has me."

Kathy wheeled around to face us, effectively shrugging off Two-Bit's arm in a breakneck attempt to get away. Johnny watched with wide nervous eyes. I wasn't sure of what would happen next. Kathy wiped roughly at her eye. "You're telling me..." She whimpered and swallowed hard. "You're telling me you're cheatin' on me with Johnny Cade?"

I thought they were done there, that they'd both break out in hysterics. But Two-Bit continued the game with a theatrical sigh. "Kath, I-I knew it would come to this. I-I-I'm sorry, baby. This just isn't running nice anymore. Johnny is just, I don't know, made for me."

Kathy flipped him off.

Johnny couldn't breathe and neither could I. Sylvia and Dallas were something, as were Steve and Evie, along with Soda's numerous girls, but no couple would ever amount to Two-Bit and Kathy. When they were done goofing around they started holding hands and walking together, only pausing when Kathy snuck her hand into Two-Bit's jean pocket, attempting to steal his beloved switchblade to get a rise out of him.

Kathy was the only girl that bothered to make nice with her boyfriend's friends. She actually looked to us as friends, not some kind of way to suck up to her boyfriend. I liked that.

"Pony, hey," Johnny said. "What're you doin'?"

I stayed put and made no attempt to reply. "Whaddya' doing, Horseman? We ain't going in there no more," Two-Bit broke away from Kathy to grab the my attention, but it was a failed attempt. "C'mon, we're going to yours! We can come back later, kid."

"Sorry -"

"Who is she?" Kathy asked, putting a hand on her hip. A few Soc girls twitched their lips at her position in the center of the sidewalk, splitting in small groups to pass her by.

"How'd you know?" My eyebrows crinkled in response to her horrifyingly correct assumption. She rolled her eyes and insinuated my continuing. "A new Soc, I think. I saw 'er at school today."

She looked like a Soc, acted like a Soc, and was smart like a Soc. But if her brother was associating with Timothy Shepard, they were either greasers or clueless.

We all paused in front of the open door and studied the girl in The Diner. "Mid-thigh length dress - little short there, girl - fitted waist, skirt flowing into an A-line shape. Solid navy blue in color with a white peter pan collar." Kathy happened to be a fashion freak, but at least she wasn't a makeup freak like Evie.

The Diner was decorated like any other tiny retro restaurant, but it was one-of-a-kind. It wasn't actually named 'The Diner' either, it was just referred to as that. Plus, the glowing red cursive sign didn't cause people to think otherwise. Why a restaurant would have a huge sign displaying something other than its name at the front entrance baffled me to no end.

Alice, the mysterious new girl from school, had long flawless legs that made up more of her than her upper body. She was at least 5'5. Kathy with her psychic powers figured her to be about, "16." Alice was only fifteen, if my calculations were correct.

I envied the girl's lengthy hair _for_ Kathy. I mean, I can't really envy it myself 'cause I'm a guy. It reached almost her knees; it ended right below her, you know, behind. Plus, my hair's tuff enough. I don't need to be jealous of nobody's hair.

I prayed she'd turn so I could see her face again, 'cause right now all I was seeing was her backside, but you could say she had a nice figure. And that's coming from me; Anti-Girl Curtis.

Dallas and Steve invented that nickname for me. It's better than 'Sod', so I'll take it.

"I'm sick of these Socs - they're everywhere!" Two-Bit grunted. He could talk all he wanted, but I saw the way his eyes roamed her body, although it was considered common knowledge that he checked out any blonde he saw. Her hair was barely considered blonde, really. Her stick-straight hair was actually a dirty blonde-light brown color. It was kind of a weird color. The kind you can't get from a bottle.

Evie's trying to be a stylist. In the rare times that I hear her voice, it's hair and makeup rants. Girls talk about such boring things; fashion, hair, nails, boys; and all that gossip.

"Shut up, Keith!" Kathy was as invested in this as I was.

Over the loud sounds of The Diner and the hustle and bustle of the outdoors, I knew what I heard. The girl was at the front register, chatting with the owner's wife. Greg's wife's name is Janice, she's around forty five. Janice brushed her hands off on her apron. "I'll be seeing you Tuesday then, honey?"

Not letting the girl - Alice Rose - answer, Janice waved her hand. "You can't be skipping school, though. If I hear that you're comin' in before at least four, there's gonna be some conquences, alright?" The girl nodded. "Training's Darcy's favorite. You're good until ten, right? She can get you started, right now, if you'd like, honey."

Johnny was as confused as me. Not at the Darcy part, but Darcy did happen to be Dally's favorite waitress at The Diner. "She..?"

"What's she doing?" Two-Bit's was genuinely confused. He looked to his girlfriend for an answer, one she didn't provide. The words left her lips slowly and unsurely.

"The little Soc just asked for a job."

I don't remember much after that.

See, Two-Bit said his goodbyes to Kath and we headed back to the house to see if Dallas showed yet. The in-between parts I can't recall 'cause I kept replaying the girl's conversation with Janice.

I wanted to draw her, but I didn't exactly remember what her face looked like in great detail. It didn't help that she stayed with her back to me at the restaurant. So, I resorted to drawing her dress. My hands get this kind of ache when I don't draw for a while. If I didn't draw her dress, it'd be another one of the countless Dallas drawings I've done. I can never capture his features properly.

"Ponyboy Curtis, you fancy a fine meal with your greaser friends?" Dallas must of turned up, if they were finally discussing plans.

I glanced up from my sketchbook before casting Johnny an unsure expression. He was sitting on the floor with a deck of cards spread out in front of him. Earlier I wanted to go out with the gang but now I just wanted to finish my drawing.

Steve flung himself onto the worn couch with a beer can in hand. "C'mon, Johnny. You think the kid can come?" He was teasing me like usual.

"Don't pressure him," Two-Bit snickered. "Let the baby make his own decisions, you hear?"

"The Diner?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. I had to know if I needed to hide my drawing things under my bed and shrug on my new leather jacket. I had to admit it made me feel pretty tuff. I wanted to see that girl.

"Just The Diner," Dally confirmed, appearing out of nowhere with his signature smirk. "You better hurry, kid. Shepards are coming tonight and I ain't about to lose my table."

Funny for him to say that. Considering we'd been waiting for him since school got out.

I went to my room to get ready. Sodapop and Steve were saving up for their own apartment. I wouldn't share my bedroom much longer. My stomach was growling. I'd have to eat light 'cause I don't know if I'm sick, savvy?

For an unknown reason, I decided to apply less grease than usual to my hair. After I sprayed on some cologne and put on my jacket, I shuffled outside. My appearance didn't bother me much, but lately I've been making a point to look nicer. I don't know why.

Dally lit up. "So," he started in a low voice. "I was thinking of pickin' up that real tuff girl from the other day."

Two-Bit's eyes widened as he drank from his silver flask. I was shocked that it was still full. "That gothic broad, you kidding me?"

Dallas shook his head with a distant smile. I could tell she was really messing with his head. He'd grow sick of her soon enough. He grew sick of the same thing often.

"What's that posh word for black, again?" Soda asked. Steve was next to him, checking out a car in the distance.

"Ebony," I answered, looking up from the grass. "The word's ebony."

"Oh, yeah." Soda said with a goofy grin. "Her hair's 'ebony'."

Dallas scoffed, dismissing it with a hand. "I don't care what it is. I heard it was all natural." No one seemed to be sure if he was implying her hair color or not. Knowing him, it probably referred her to hair and other things, too.

Darry was working late but he'd know where to find us. Dally was more than joyful when he noticed Tim Shepard's absence. He was undoubtedly coming, but he'd get the large 'C' shaped booth by the door to dine at with his friends. We got the only other 'C' booth in the center of the place.

"Craving a milkshake," Steve muttered as we entered the rowdy establishment.

The Diner had the iconic black and white checkered floors. The tables were a solid red and the two leather booths were a deep burgundy. The walls were an warm cyan color plastered with pictures and posters.

There was two nearby jukeboxes and one was deemed out of order by a thin sheet of white paper with a scribbled label.

"Sodapop Curtis here and I, Dallas Winston, request that table." He pointed. "Over there. And we'll take that Darcy spaz for our waitress." When the lady raised her eyebrows, Dally clarified. He gave his best sickly sweet grin for show. "Please and thank you, doll."

She took us to the requested booth. "I knew there was a reason we weren't seating this booth. Best behave yourselves. You hear me, little hoods? Darcy's training tonight and Louise will be helpin' out with her tables."

Two-Bit assured her of our good behavior then followed her with his eyes as she walked away. She wasn't bad for her age, I guess. But checking her out? Leave that to Two-Bit.

Dallas and I were on the ends of the round semi-circular booth. "We should get some fries," Soda suggested brightly. "I love fries."

"And milkshakes," Steve was trying to rub dried grease off his hands. "Shit, I want a burger."

Soon, Darcy Quieve skipped over with her tiny notepad. "What drinks do y'all -" she glanced up and her eyes lit up with familiarity - "oh shit-shoot, my bad! I mistook y'all for girls! How're you kids doing, anyway?"

I must of blinked a few times, causing Dallas to kick my shin from underneath the table across from me. My left hand shot down to the bruise forming. A hiss escaped my lips.

"Dallas Winston! Last time I've a' checked you were in the cooler! Can I help you to a drink, baby? Make it quick."

"Quick?" Dallas chuckled. "Rushin' me, baby?"

"You heard her," Darcy nodded her chin towards the lady who sat us. "I'm training tonight. I just love trainin'!"

Before Dallas could have the chance to flirt with his favorite speed-talking waitress, Steve interrupted. "I'm gonna take a strawberry milkshake. Soda'll have a vanilla one. He wants the chocolate one and he does too. Dally'll take a Coke and Pony will have chocolate. Thank you very much."

Darcy was blinking, now. I think she had a feeling that he wouldn't repeat so she just scurried off to fulfill the order. I wanted to tell him I was feeling a little more strawberry-ish today, but I kept my mouth shut.

"My, my... Look what the cat dragged in."

Dally was staring at a thin, height average-sized girl. Her skin was a pale white. Hair was stick straight, like Alice Rose's, silky and midnight black. She wore all black and her eyes were outlined with thick dark stuff. She was okay, but nothing about her stood out to me as cute. I was just hunting for the girl in the dark blue dress.

What can I say? She piqued my interest.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Dally tsked.

"If you have night vision," Two-Bit joked, causing a good half of us to laugh.

"No, I'm wishing I had fucking x-ray vision." Dallas growled. His eyes ran down her body and he felt no shame in it. Needless to say, the waitress was disappointed when she discovered Dally's absence as she delivered the beverages.

"I find it very rude you interrupted me," Darcy drawled in her high pitched voice to Steve. "'Specially when we haven't even had a proper introduction, you know, babe?"

Steve gripped the glass of his pink shake, slurping it greedily through his red straw. His head jerked back at her words before his lip twitched. "What the fuck? No! I was just rude to you like five minutes ago! What the _fuck_."

Everyone burst out in laughter at Steve's repulsion. I feared that she'd cry. I hate girls crying - I don't know why. But instead, she shrugged. "Hey, I tried," she sniggered and left. On her way to the pick-up window, I heard her instructions: "Okay, good. Grab this. Yeah, just like that. You'll be the best in no time, Alice!"

"Dallas, like the city?" I mimicked a female voice the best I could. I had nothing else to do and my drink was nearly gone. My stomach was kind of hurting. I should of figured.

"That's the name, baby." Two-Bit declared in a raspy cowboy voice that didn't belong to him. It belonged to a reckless hoodlum whose face I could never capture no matter how hard I tried. It belonged to a gangster, a possible murderer, a notorious teenager. "Don't you wear it out, either."

"Ahaha!" Soda bursted out in a loud feminine laugh, tossing his hand out. "You're so funny, Texas!"

"I told you... It's Dallas," Steve scrutinized Soda from the corner of his eyes, glaring at the false female persona. "But I'm big 'n tough like the state, you savvy?"

The girl's conversation with Dallas looked like it was getting a little more heated, but who was I to change the game?

"Do you really think you can just pick me up like that?" Johnny experienced enough mood changes among females. "You filthy animal, you!"

The gang exchanged an unsure smile at Johnny's unusual behaviour but he didn't notice. I made a mental note to imitate females more often, 'cause it was actually sort of fun. That sounded real creepy - not like that.

And if we did that more often, we'd have something to tell Dally when he sunk in his seat swearing about his rejection. But Dallas Winston didn't get rejected very often.

Dallas plopped back onto the smooth, worn leather of the booth not very long after. His eyes were dark and he was muttering curses to himself.

Soda had already gone through his milkshake, much like the rest of us. "What's her name?"

"She wouldn't tell me," Dally groaned.

Two-Bit shrugged, impishly. "I'm gonna guess it's Sunshine."

I guess I didn't remember it, 'cause the gang had to explain what happened. The other waitress, Louise, she asked me what we wanted and I placed everyone's order. I didn't remember doing that. Darcy confirmed it, too. She must of heard when she was walking by. Just another thing to tell Darry.

I couldn't keep slipping up.

Soda brushed his hands on his jeans. "Hit the Drive-In?"

He gave me a look, like he was letting me know it was okay. My opinion didn't matter either way; I mean, if I wanted to go home we would, but that'd make for an awful night. It was rare that the gang was all together without a few missing.

Before we left, Dally went to say something to Sunshine.

"Baby," he caught her arm. She was swaying, sipping a Coke with a red and white striped straw on the makeshift dance floor by the jukeboxes. "Thought you should know I'm leavin', now."

"Cool," she shrugged.

Soda let out a snort, watching them. I laughed, leaning against a counter intrigued with where this conversation was headed. Dally getting denied was almost as funny as the Shepards getting denied.

Dallas took her Coke. "Why're you being so cold to me, huh? I'm Dallas Winston."

She eyes met the ceiling. I wondered what was so interesting up there. I ought to know; I study ceilings and floors most of the time. "And I'm thirsty. Nice to meet you. So can you give me my drink back, now?"

Two-Bit would of thought that was hilarious. He was selling both weeds and cigarettes to some guys in the back of the diner. He could be really sneaky if he tried.

Dallas gave a wide, devilish smirk. "Name or number first. It's, ah, it's a policy."

She stopped dancing. Her eyes fell upon the soda he was holding away from her. It was almost behind his own shoulder, but for a second her eyes glimmered like she'd try and take it. "Policy. Policy, meaning, you try all this on other girls, too?"

He didn't reply.

"Look," she smiled sweetly. "I don't know what game you're playin'. But it ain't doing shit. If I want my drink, I'll get it. I could kick you right now and you wouldn't expect it. I could kiss you, I could punch you." She leaned towards his ear and I swear she kind of bit it. "Or I could just leave."

I've never understood that. Why people whisper or go about whispering but just end up being loud. Some girls do that - they play hard to get, but they cave in, eventually.

When Sunshine skipped out of The Diner I knew that poor Coke would go unpaid for.

We started walking again.

 **A/N:** If you read the first two chapters of this story, you can tell this is a little different. I combined the two chapters and added a few more bits. I know, it's fairly long, but let me know if you enjoyed it! Before I found the chapters were too short. Did you like the portrayal of Ponyboy? It's not exactly S.E Hinton-ish, but I think it works. 


End file.
